Demigods in the Hunger Games
by PurpleWalrusFtw
Summary: A Percy Jackson/ Hunger Games crossover. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace, all demigods of Camp Half Blood, are sent into the future to participate in the 74th annual Hunger Games. How will the demigods manage to keep themselves and their new allies, Katniss and Peeta, alive? Rated T for language. Percy/Annabeth Thalia/Nico Katniss/Peeta. In progress.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**No one's Pov -Camp Half Blood-**

Everyone was gathered in the Big House that morning due to Chiron calling for an emergency meeting..

"Children," Chiron begin, shifting on his hooves uncomfortably, "I have been informed from a source four of our demigods will be sent into the future for a tremendously important assignment. The chosen four will be receiving more information of the quest after everyone is dismissed." There was a silence after that, hanging heavily over us. Everyone had a unspoken agreement not to speak.

Chiron began again, ignoring the obvious tenseness of every camper in the room, "The given demigods are.." He paused for a moment, glancing everyone over, "Perceus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace."

The four demigods nodded, and Chiron dismissed everyone else.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Into the _future? _Awesome. I wonder what the quest is about..

As if reading my thoughts, Chiron begins to tell us about the districts.

"In Panem, there are twelve districts, each one having its own purpose, such as fishing, power, etcetera. The president of these districts, President Snow,"-At that we all shudder for an unknown reason-"lives in the Capital. Now, you're probably wondering- what is Panem? After the destruction of North America, something I'd rather not get into, Panem was formed. And thus the districts. There's an annual event, called the Hunger Games, that is widely popular throughout the Capital. One male and one female are chosen from each individual district to participate in these games. The objective of the Hunger Games is to eliminate the other twenty three 'tributes', as they're called, and claim glory for you and your district. There are two special people living in district twelve, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. And no, they are _not _demigods. But recently, with the help of Kronos, Luke has been sent into their time period, in district one. His main purpose is to kill Katniss and Peeta. Your goal is to become the district four and eleven tributes, all you have to do is volunteer after a tribute is called, and protect Katniss and Peeta- at _all costs."_ Chiron looks toward Annabeth at the last part, because he knew she had a soft spot for Luke- which is dangerous.

Annabeth nodded, "At all costs, got it." She sounded confident, but I could see through the mask. She was scared, and nervous.

"I suggest Thalia and Annabeth befriend Katniss, and Nico and Percy to Peeta," Chiron finished, "Meet me at Zeus' fist at midnight."

We all nodded, and dispersed.


	2. Chapter one

NICO_ POV- MIDNIGHT AT ZEUS' FIST_

As I, being the latest, approached the group of people gathered at the fist, Chiron began to speak immediately.

"Whatever you do, _do not _tell Katniss and Peeta that you have to protect them. Just say that you came from district four- or in Nico and Thalia's case, district eleven, and that your orphans, understand?" We all nodded. I hoped I wasn't the only one nervous- I mean, who wouldn't be when you're pushed into an arena and forced to kill twenty three teenagers for someone's entertainment?

Chiron hugged each of us by turn, said his goodbyes and left. I only then noticed the portal that Chiron had stood infront of. It glowed blue, and radiated power.

I heard Annabeth gasp, but she said nothing.

"Well, here goes.. everything?" Thalia sounded bored, almost, as she stepped through the portal.

Then Percy.

Then Annabeth.

And me.

The experience was unreal, it felt as if the weight of my body was gone- and I was floating. But I wasn't floating, I was being pulled into the future, pieces and pictures of events- but everything around me passed too fast for me to make sense of anything.

Everything slowed back to normal as we were tossed into a crowd of people, but no one noticed us.

Thalia looked around, and I did the same. We looked like we were in a large meeting area, with lines of people waiting to be entered at something on a table, and a huge building in the distance- gray, with the words "District eleven."

I did the sensible thing and stepped into the large line of people, and Thalia followed my movements.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her, even though my back was to her.

She sighed, "Well, yeah, but I'm just so confused. If only one person can live, how are we all going to make it out?"  
I never replied.

After waiting in line and entering ourselves in what was considered the "Reaping Bowl", Thalia and I took our places on opposite sides of the large gathering.

A man, probably in his mid thirties, began to speak, "Welcome, district eleven, to the reaping of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games!" Nobody clapped.

I zoned out after that, too lost in my thoughts to care about what the reaping-man had to say.

I was pulled from my thoughts, though, as he said, "And now for the tributes! Ladies first! Our female tribute is.."

"Marie Alexia!"

At the sound of the name, a girl -who I assume was Marie-, began to cry and beg for him to call someone else. Just at that moment, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, stepped out of place. It was at that time, I realized, that there were cameras surrounding the reaping. We were being broadcasted.

"I volunteer," Thalia said, confidently, giving a small smile to Marie. Marie, who was crying not a minute ago, ran up to Thalia and hugged her, quite tightly, I could tell, as Thalia began to cough. Marie let go, and ran into the arms of her friends.

"It seems we have a volunteer!" The man on stage said proudly.

Was he proud that he was sending a girl into an arena to possibly die?

As Thalia stepped on stage, she was asked for her name. "Thalia Grace. Daugh-" She stopped herself quickly, and replied, "Thalia Grace."

The man nodded, and moved onto the boy's bowl, "Now for the boys!" He said, and drove his hand into the bowl, quickly pulling out a name card.

"And our male tribute for district eleven is.. Nico Di Angelo!" He boomed, and I calmly walked on stage, wanting to show -or convince- everyone that I wasn't scared of this brutal source of entertainment.

"No volunteers?" The man asked, and no one stepped forward. He nodded, and told Thalia and I to shake hands.

As we did, a message was passed between Thalia and I. _I hate the reaping man._

Shortly after, we were loaded onto a train, quicker than expected, since no one was visiting us before we left.

And onto the capital.


	3. Chapter two

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

_PERCY'S POV_

"Ow! Get off me, Annabeth!" I grumble as I push my girlfriend off me.

"Shut up," Annabeth scowls, standing up and brushing off inexistent dust.

I can hear her mutter something under her breath as I get up myself, but I decided to ignore it.

"So, Wise Girl, what do we do?" I mean, she wasn't expecting _me _to know, right?

She glances around, "Maybe we sh-"

A man in a tank top and jeans approaches us, "Hey, kids, you should get in the reaping line before you get in trouble."

I turn my attention to the newly noticed line. Was that there before? I shrug, "Come on, Wisegirl."

I can feel Annabeth glaring at the back of my head as we both step into place in line.

The line moves quickly though, and I can hear the lady with a scratchy voice call "Next" every ten seconds or so.

As we reach the front of the line, I realize that the lady is in her fifties, maybe sixties. She has long brown hair and light blue eyes and her hands are wrinkled.

She deftly takes blood from my finger through a shot, and directs us to our sides of the meeting square.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right," The lady rolls her eyes.

I don't say bye to Annabeth before I enter my side, and neither does she.

After ten minutes or so, a tall woman approaches. She has blue hair and her outfit mainly consists of blue- even her face, which is caked with makeup.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, to the annual reaping of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games," She says 'Hunger Games' like it's an honor. _Yeah right._

"I am Miss Frinkle," She introduces. **(I just made that up.. xD)**

After a speech, a video plays on a screen next to the stage.

It talks about the destruction of North American, and the rising of another age. I wonder where the Gods are..

I space out after that, thinking about what Peeta might be like.

What if he says we're enemies?

I realize, after everyone loudly claps, that Annabeth has already volunteered. I can't see who she volunteered _for, _but I can hear a cry of relief from the girl's side.

As Annabeth walks up stage, Ms. Frinkle asks, "What is your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth replies proudly.

"Well, hello Annabeth!" Ms. Frinkle smiles and moves onto the boy's reaping bowl.

"District four's male tribute is.. Harrison Obrien!"

The boy next to me tenses, and I can hear him mutter a curse under his breath.

I raise my hand, and say loudly, "I, Percy Jackson, volunteer."

The boy shoots me a grateful look as I proceed onto the stage.

"Well, Percy Jackson," Ms. Frinkle says, "Was that boy your brother?"

"No," I answer calmly.

"Well, everyone! Give these two brave volunteers a round of applause!" Ms. Frinkle smiles, but no one claps.

After Annabeth and I shake hands, Ms. Frinkle asks us if anyone would like to visit us.

"No," Annabeth replies, and wipes her eye for effect. Ms. Frinkle looks at us sympathetically, but said nothing.

We boarded a train after pushing through a large and aggressive paparazzi mob. We both immediately collapsed on the couch.

"Well," Annabeth said as she leaned on my shoulder, "Here comes the Capitol."


	4. AN

**I'm not going to update until next week. I'm just low on inspiration? ;c. Don't think I discontinued this xD I didn't. xD.**


	5. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The architecture here is amazing. Skyscrapers tower over the entire city as if they were its protectors, domes dot the tops of roofs of buildings here and there, and a large building, much like the White House, juts into the sky, a large blue dome covering its top. The Capitol building, I realize with awe.

Percy's eyes widen, "This place is _awesome!"_

I'm in too much shock to scold Percy for describing this as plainly "awesome", so I just agree.

A deafening noise blasts through my clouded brain, and I soon connect the noise to cheering- hundreds of voices, all bottled as one.

Large crowds of people, Capitol citizens, cheer and wave at us from the ground. These people are odd, with fake whiskers, dyed hair, various piercings, you name it, it's there.

Percy mutters a word under his breath, and I just barely catch it. _Sponsors._

I nod in acknowledgement, beginning to wave and smile and blow kisses to the crowd- which is very unlike me. Annabeth Chase does not blow kisses. Percy sees my discomfort and pulls me in for a kiss- resulting in an ear blasting burst of cheering from our possible sponsors.

Finnick appears behind me, "You two seem to know how to please the crowd."

I pull away from the kiss and scowl at Finnick, "Thanks?"

He shrugs and walks away, opening the train door and walking outside.

"Percy, come on," I say as I begin to drag Percy after Finnick.

Without turning around, Finnick begins to speak, "You guys are good with getting sponsors, but how are you with weapons?"

"Better than you know," Percy mutters.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Shortly after, we reach a building, which Finnick guides us into and onto an elevator, pressing the floor four button.

"This is the tribute penthouse, where you'll be staying until the 'Games," He explains as the double doors open and reveal an ocean-themed suite.

"Welcome," He begins again, raising his arms for effect, "To your suite."

Percy's eyes widen as he takes the room in, and I bet mine did too. This place is, in one word, awesome. Simply awesome.

The suite is nothing but ocean-related décor. Seaweed plants are placed in the corners, wave patterns are traced into the walls, seashells line the walls, and blue furniture is fashionably placed throughout the large room. Two twin doors stand next to each other on the far back wall, leading to our bedrooms, I assume. On the right side, a risen platform holds a dining table and chairs, where two servants- avoxes, I've learned- stand.

"This place is so cool," Percy says and he skims his hand over a seashell.

"I know," Finnick says calmly, "Well, you're meeting your stylists tomorrow, so you should go to bed early. Dinner is soon. You should get changed."

I nod, "Yeah, you're right."

As I walk into my room, I'm shocked to see a wide screen displaying the ocean on the wall. I walk over to it, gently places my fingers on the screen, but quickly remove my fingers and head to the shower. I'm relieved to finally be able to take a shower, knowing wait awaits us tomorrow. Soon afterwards, I step out and grab a towel, wrapping it around my hair and exiting the bathroom. Quickly looking through my choices, I pick out a tank top and sweatpants from the clothes drawer. I hear Finnick and Ms. Frinkle pulling out their chairs as I finish up slipping on my clothes. I sigh and open the door, approaching the dining table barefoot.

"You should get some socks on atleast," Ms. Frinkle says after she finishes scolding me about my feet.

"I'll remember that next time, " I say, sighing in defeat.

-TiMe SkIp c;-

After dinner, I head to my bedroom and collapse on the clean bed. I'm so exhausted after today's events that I don't even have to wait for sleep to take over, I fall asleep immediately.

**Sorry if this chapter's bad. Review? **


	6. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter's going to be short, I'm tired.**

_No one's POV_

After Annabeth went to bed, Percy, unable to sleep, decided to watch TV until he fell asleep.

Ten minutes into some Capitol show Percy was watching, Finnick joined him, kicking his feet up onto a coffee table and popping open a soda.

Percy looked over at Finnick, "What was it like in the are-," He began.

"You're from a different time period, you and Annabeth?" Finnick blurted out bluntly, taking a sip of his soda casually and rolling his eyes at some joke from the show.

Percy choked the air somehow, and stared at Finnick, "How did you-?"

"Because I'm from another one, too."

Percy stared at him in shock, "What?"

"It's a long story, okay? I was a danger to my time period, so they shipped me off here. I'd rather not get into that. I could tell you and Annabeth were different- from your confused glances at each other, uncertain postures, as if you were lost. It was all pretty obvious." It baffled Percy about how calm and casual Finnick was taking this- being from different time periods.

Finnick didn't wait for a response, "I strongly recommend you at least _try _to act like you know what's going on. President snow- well, let's just say he has the eyes and ears of a hawk. I'll keep your secret, obviously, but you _have _to make it seen like you two are just sixteen year olds from district four, kapeesh?"

Percy nods dumbly and closes and reopens his eyes, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Finnick."

"'Night," Finnick said as a dumbfounded Percy walked to his bedroom for the night.

**Hope this doesn't disappoint you. Review?**


	7. Chapter five

**Forget the previous AN. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_THALIA'S POV_

The Capitol's pretty cool, I guess. Big buildings, domes. I know what Annabeth's doing right now- gaping at the architecture and babbling about it to anything that has ears. I feel bad for Percy right about now.

Nico scowls at the scene outside the train window- a large crowd of oddly dressed people, no doubt Capitol citizens, gather around the sides of the train, cheering and waving at us. Cheering at us for what? Being chosen to kill people? Thanks, but no thanks.

Our mentor, Seeder, nudges us, "Smile for the Capitol. Sponsors are your ticket out of the arena."  
I glance at Nico- and his expression is horrified, as if he were scared of the idea of these people choosing his fate. I can't blame him, I feel the same way.

So I do something that'll please the crowd.  
I kiss Nico, on the lips, infront of a cheering crowd. Nico's stiff for a second, most likely from shock, but gives in and kisses me back. I hear everyone outside increase their cheering, and the sound is almost deafening. I almost melt from his kiss- but grasp back to reality and pull away. We stare at each other for a second, but blush and glance away. The crowd disappears from sight as the train pulls into a stop a while away.

Seeder, once we get outside, begins to give us pointers about the games. She's been doing that the entire way here- since she thinks we're _special,_ regardless to our protests that we're not. Does she suspect we're not from here, or does can she just tell we're strong?

"..Away from the poison berries. I think it's self explanitory why," Seeder continues.  
"Mhm," Nico says halfheartedly, looking at the ground.  
"What's wrong, Nico?" I whisper to him.

He doesn't reply for a minute, "Do you like me?" He says abruptly.  
I stare at him in shock, "Nico, what are you talking about?"  
"I mean, since you kissed me.."  
"Nico, this isn't the time for this."  
"Yeah," He looks away embarrassed, "You're right."

"And here we are!" Seeder exclaims happily as the elevator doors of the "Tribute penthouse" (Did I get that right?) open, revealing a large suite. Its theme was.. Agriculture?  
The walls were a light brown, and the floor was wooden. A brown leather couch with matching chairs are on the left side of the suite, the right side was dining room- a smooth white table with yellow chairs, wheat placed in the middle of the table. Plants are placed comfortably around the suite, their vases a dark green. Two doors are lined next to each other across the room. Our rooms? I step towards them, then turn around- the words "District Eleven" are engraved in the wall above the elevator doors.

"So, what do you think?" Seeder asks as Nico and I settle in- which stands for plopping on the couch and putting our feet on the coffee table.  
"It's cool," Nico and I both say at the same time. We blush and look away, not quite over the incident earlier today.  
I guess Seeder took our lack of excitement as a signal to leave us alone, as she went to talk to- Chaff, I think? (Chaff, right?)

Nico and I don't say a word to each other as I skim through the channels- News, past Hunger Games, news, and news. I sigh, and decide to see who we're up against in the arena.

-A half hour later-"Woah," Nico breathes.  
"I know," I respond. The tributes, especially in districts 1 and 2, look pretty tough. Percy and Annabeth, too. Annabeth volunteered for some Rose girl- or was it Roxanne?  
The district one tributes, Marvel and Glimmer, and district two tributes, Cato and Clove, are supposed to be "Careers", which are pretty much tributes who have some special training or something. Percy and Annabeth supposedly are Careers, too, and they're supposed to stick with the district one and two tributes. Next time I see Annabeth and Percy, I'm going to see if they'd want to try to act like the other Careers' ally and gain their trust so it'll be easier to kill them. I sigh, and Nico looks at me with concern.  
"What's wrong?"

"I think these Games are getting to me." "Wh-" "I was just thinking of a way to kill the Careers," I looked down at my hands guiltily. Just because I kill monsters doesn't mean I'm okay with killing humans- it just isn't right. Nico puts his hand on my shoulder but says nothing.

**Did you like it? **


	8. Chapter six

**I haven't read The Hunger Games in a while, so the order of events is pretty fuzzy in my mind. So don't freak out if I do one event in the wrong order, okay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**In a previous chapter, I said that the tributes had training the next day, but I'm pretty sure that comes after the tributes are presented to the Capitol with chariots and all. So, I'm correcting that now. Sorry if I got that mixed up, I don't have the books with me right now.**

**So.**

_NICO'S POV_

What I didn't tell Thalia is that I understood how she felt- before she interrupted me, I was thinking of how to kill Cato. 'Guy bugs me.

I sigh, and decide to talk with Seeder about the 'Games. I stand up, brushing off inexistent dust from my clothes. I force a smile for Thalia and nod stiffly before turning and walking toward Seeder, who's talking with Chaff- another district eleven mentor. **(I got that right, right?)**

"Seederrr," I prolong the name annoyingly, and tap her shoulder, trying to gain her attention. Am I really not noticeable?  
Seeder turns toward me, _finally, _and smiles, "Oh! I didn't even notice you were there."  
I roll my eyes and decide to ask something about _else _besides the 'Games, "Is there anything planned for tomorrow? Because I don't think you're going to allow us to go anywhere on our own, and I have a feeling we aren't sitting around all day."  
Seeder laughs, "Tomorrow you're meeting your stylists, of course."

"Stylists?"

"Stylists."

"Sty-?"

"You're going to need to look appealing for the crowd if you want sponsors, will you not? Haven't you seen on television how we display the tributes in outfits representing their districts? You know, the Tribute Parade? Riding in chariots?" Seeder drags out the words "Tribute Parade" as if they were something I should know about. I mentally sigh- is there anything else I should know before I go making myself look like a clueless fool?

So I play along. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot," I slap my forehead for effect, "Why didn't I remember the Tribute Parade? Jeesh. Well, thanks, Seeder." I excuse myself from the conversation, trying to avoid anymore slip ups. I've got to learn how to act like I at least know _something. _

* * *

I collapse on my bed, desperately hoping that sleep would consume me.

Nope, no such luck.  
I groan and stare at the ceiling. What have I gotten myself into?

I consider going to talk to Thalia, but I still feel awkward being around me. Does she like me? Even though I have a sinking feeling that it was only to please the crowd, I still like to hope and think she does. Everyone at camp knows I have a crush on her. Except her. I think. Right?

I didn't notice my eyelids beginning to droop until they closed altogether- and I didn't open them, I just let sleep come.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Review?**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry for not updating, my computer broke. I have a temporary one until I get a new one on Christmas. I can hardly type on my current computer- this AN took about ten minutes to write. I'll probably update on the 25th of December, if not earlier. Sorry for the delay.**

** -PurpleWalrusFtw.**


	10. Chapter seven

**Sorry for not updating. I tried to update yesterday, but when I tried to submit my document, it wouldn't work and deleted my stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not the Hunger Games or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Mkay.**

_ANNABETH'S POV_

_The next morning.._

"For Hades' sake, say something! What is wrong with you two?" I snap at Percy and Finnick. Except for "good morning" and "hey", nobody has said a _word. _Scratch that, Seeder and Chaff have. But Percy and Finnick haven't. And with Percy glancing warily at Finnick and Finnick glancing at me and shrugging, I snapped, and not knowing what they were hiding didn't help to calm my anger.

Percy winces, but Finnick seems unfazed, only shrugging and stirring his soup. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one for chat, but I do _not _like to be ignored.

I mentally fumed, "Perseus Jackson, are you going to _tell me _what you're hiding from me? Or am I just going to have to torture it out of you? And don't underestimate a child of A-," I snap my mouth shut as I realize what I was about to reveal. I glare daggers at Percy and attempt to cover my fault, "A child of a Chase."

Percy looks over at Finnick uncertainly, who only shrugs and nods.

"Finnick came from a different time period," Percy says slowly and carefully.

I shrug, my anger evaporating completely, "Okay." Even though I don't know why Percy couldn't just tell me, I understand.

Percy looks baffled, "W-What?! What is it with people taking this so calmly?"

"Is anything in our lives normal, Percy?"

Percy scratches the back of his neck, "Guess not, but.." he trails off, shrugging.

**(Sorry if this was really OOC. I'm busy eating cookies.)**

"So," I turn to Finnick, "when do we meet our stylist?"

"Uhm," Finnick checks his watch, and I begin to wonder where he came from. Is he a demigod? No, I don't think so. I would be able to tell. Who _is he?_

He clears his throat, "Right now, actually. And, you each have your _own _stylist."

* * *

_Later that morning.._

_PERCY POV_

"..with fins and a trident.." Liberty, my blue-haired stylist, squeals as she tells me how she's going to dress me up for the _Tribute Parade, _"...you'll look adorable!"

"Mmhmm," I reply, my voice dull and without enthusiasm.

Liberty seems unaffected, "And Ramen will have Annabeth wear a.."

I zone out Liberty as she begins to describe how I'm supposed to smile at the crowd seductively.

"..let's cut your hair! It's much to short.. and we'll add blue highlights!"

Oh, no. I've already have a bad experience with highlights, thanks to truth or dare and some Aphrodite girls. **(Anybody notice the "Truth or dare with Camp Half Blood" reference? No? Okay.)**

"Uh..," I gulp, "can you reconsider that?"

Liberty doesn't seem to hear me, "And then Annabeth's hair with match, too! Except for the short hair. That would look awful. Ooh, I'll go talk to Ramen after we're done! Eek!"

Oh, help me, Poseidon.

* * *

_ANNABETH'S POV_

Ramen is.. unique. He has caramel colored skin that's covered in odd and indecipherable tattoos, short, light blue colored hair, a feather earring in one ear, and is wearing tight, black clothes with pink lines running over them.

"Since you're district four, I want to dress you into something..," He grins, "fishy."

"Oh, uhm," I don't want to be rude, but, seriously? _Fishy? "_What's Percy wearing?"

"I'm not sure. Liberty will probably go with the 'mermaid and merman' combo, but I'm not into that. That's just dumb!" But something 'fishy' isn't?

"Here, can I suggest something?" I continue on without waiting for a response, going into exact details of the outfits Percy and I should wear.

When I'm finished, Ramen claps, "That's perfect!"

**Bad chapter? Sorry, I'm just not really 'creative' right now, or something. **


	11. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: I do not the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I'm not going to write about Thalia's and Nico's experience with their stylists. Just 'cause I'm lazy. I'll write this in Nico's POV instead. **

_NICO's POV_

_At the Tribute Parade.._

**(Sorry if I get any of this wrong, I don't have the books with me. )**

As thousands of Capitol citizens gather excitedly and impatiently outside, Thalia and I exchange a nervous glance. Percy and Annabeth hadn't shown up yet, and we're riding out in our chariots in under ten minutes. Where _are _they?

"I'm going to go find them," I whisper to Thalia in a rushed tone.  
Thalia looks at me as if I'd gone insane, or worse. "You can't do that," she rolls her eyes as if I were an idiot, "no one's going to let you leave, and knowing you, you'll be late, too."

I scowl, "And how would you-" I stop abruptly, my mouth still in the formation of a word, as Percy pats me on the back, with Annabeth behind him.

"Hey," Percy smirks, his breath heavy as if he ran not too long ago. He was dressed in a blue toga, the ends designed with white waves. In his hand was a trident, white, with the words 'district four' engraved on it. His hair had sky blue highlights comfortably placed in it; not too many, or too few, and they made his eyes stick out. He worn sky blue, Greek-styled sandals. In my opinion, his stylists did a really good job.

Annabeth was wearing a white toga, with blue waves sewn onto the ends. A seashell patterned belt hung loosely at her waist, and on one of the shells, much to the similarity of Percy's trident, were the words 'district four.' Her curly hair remained untouched, except for navy blue highlights added to it, and her grey eyes looked as dangerous and intelligent as ever. She worn navy blue, Greek-styled sandals.

"Where were you two?!" Thalia demands, smacking Annabeth's arm lightly, to show that she wanted an answer.

"Percy over here stained his outfit with pizza grease, so we had to clean it before we could come down here," Annabeth answers, glaring at Percy before looking back at Thalia and complimenting on her outfit.

Thalia was wearing a silky, long sleeved, backless green dress that fit her perfectly. Brown lines ran through the sleeves of her dress, and through the ends, making it look like branches flowing through leaves. Her black hair was untouched, and it the ends rested comfortably on her shoulders. To me, she looked beautiful.

I was wearing a formal, dark green shirt, with brown dress pants. My shoes were midnight black dress shoes. In the pocket on my shirt, my stylist, Ceelie, placed small strands of wheat. I hated my outfit, fully and completely.

While Percy and Annabeth were gone, Thalia and I had gotten a taste on what the tributes were like. To sum it up, we pretty much received glares, analyzing looks, and terrified glances. Katniss and Peeta didn't spare us any attention at all. **(I don't think I mentioned this: I chose to have Thalia and Nico in D11 because 1) I just realized that by making Nico/Thalia D11, I took out Rue and Thresh. Whoops. and 2) You'll have to find out reason #2 later in the story. xD) **

"Ooh, here the tributes come!" Ceasar Flickerman, a popular talk show host, exclaims as District 1's chariot rides out and into the eyes of the Capital.

And then District 2's chariot sets sail, and Cato and Glove put on their fake smiles and wave to the crowd.

And then District 3's chariot glides out, and Foxface and her district partner stand still and look out to the crowd.

And then District 4.

Percy and Annabeth glance back at us as they ride out, and Thalia and I smile encouragingly in return.

Just as I turn away, I hear Ceasar Flickerman comment on Percy and Annabeth's Greek-styled outfits.

"Greek? Am I seeing right, Claudius? Ladies and gentleman, the District four tributes, Perceus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, are in _togas! _They look fabulous, if I may say so. Oh? Lovers? Did they just share a kiss? What shall we call this?" Ceasar Flickerman only a minute or two more focusing on Annabeth and Percy, before moving on. By then, only four chariots are left. District nine, District ten, District eleven, and District twelve. One glance at Thalia, and I know that we should say something to Katniss and Peeta.

"Hi," I say awkwardly to Katniss. We didn't have to get out of our chariots- D12's chariot was right behind ours, so we only had to turn around.

"Hey," Peeta says kindly, and Katniss glares at him.

Thalia scowls, only for a second, a recomposes herself, "I'm Thalia, and this idiot over here," she gestures to me, "is Nico. You're probably expecting a 'what you did at the reaping was brave, blah blah blah,' but don't worry, we're not like that."

Katniss knits her eyebrows for a second, probably thinking of a response. After a moment, she responds, "It's your turn to ride."

For a second, I don't know what she means, but then it hits me. Literally. The horses designated to pull our chariot start to move immediately, without waiting for Thalia and I to be ready, and I almost fall off the side of the chariot. Just before I turn around, I see Katniss and Peeta laugh behind me. As I steady myself, I realize Thalia wasn't fazed at all.

"Even though I probably should've warned you about the chariot being up next, it was pretty funny to see you make a fool out of yourself," Thalia laughs, and I can feel myself blushing.

"The Capital hopefully didn't see the stumble, or it'll be unlikely I get any sponsors in the arena," I whisper to her.

Thalia grabs my hand, "It'll be okay, Nico. And plus, these people are too stupid to even notice it." There's a hint of anger in her voice, and I'm not sure as to where it come from.

**I'm going to write the rest of the Tribute Parade in Percy's Pov, but in the next chapter. The next chapter will probably be longer than this one. Review?**


	12. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_PERCY'S POV_

I stare on in boredom as "President Snow" calls the tributes "courageous" and "brave" as if they _wanted _to participate in these murderous games. Scratch that, I heard Districts 1 and 2 finds this as an honor. I'm glad Chiron didn't send Annabeth and me to those districts. Honestly, I like District Four. Even though I wasn't there long, and while I _was _there, I was sent off to an arena to kill innocent people. But it gives me an excuse to have an advantage in the water without looking like a freak. Not that I cared what the Capital thought of me. At least I don't watch teenagers kill each other for my entertainment.

"..And may the odds be ever in your favor!" President Snow finishes off, and I scowl. Something about the President just.. ticks me off?

Annabeth grips my hand tightly as our chariot lurches into motion. I know what she's worried about, and there's nothing I can do to help her. I'm just as worried as she is. What if we can't save Katniss and Peeta, all while saving ourselves? What if Luke succeeds in stopping the rebellion? What if-

"Percy? You have to get out," Annabeth looks at me oddly, her grey eyes showing her confusion. How long was I zoned out? I swear, it was just a minute she was holding my han-

Annabeth rolls her eyes, and yanks me out of the chariot. I fall face first into the ground, and all of the other tributes laugh. I think I heard Thalia and Nico's laugh among the rest. Great, now I looked like an idiot infront of the people who want to kill me. I scowl at Annabeth as stand back up, dusting myself off.

"Come on," she laughs, "we should go talk to Katniss and Peeta."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is my boyfriend, Perseus Jackson," Annabeth smiles kindly at Katniss and Peeta, and only receives a smile from Peeta. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Okay, Katniss, you may not _like _us," Annabeth snaps, "but you could at least pay us a mind or two, because honestly, we may be the only tributes here who don't want to _kill _you."

Katniss narrows her eyes at Annabeth, and Annabeth doesn't even flinch. After a moment, Katniss grins, extending her hand out to blonde haired girl, "Katniss Everdeen. You know, you're not bad."

Annabeth laughs, "Neither are you, Katniss Everdeen."

I clap my hands together, "I'm glad we're all fine and dandy here, ladies."

Katniss and Annabeth both glare at me, and I put my hands up in surrender. Annabeth's glare _alone _scares me, but now Katniss'?

Oh, boy.

**Not sure if this is a good chapter. I wrote this at 2:am. Review?**


End file.
